


applied sleep technology

by spookykingdomstarlight



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/pseuds/spookykingdomstarlight
Summary: Quiet and comfortable didn’t describe Gavin, but Hank supposed he could keep trying. The man didn’t know the definition of chill, but Hank was determined to teach him.Everyone needed a hobby.





	applied sleep technology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kameiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/gifts).



“The fuck is the point of this?” Gavin groused, yanking his leather jacket off and throwing it at the chair by the door, where it fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Gavin, the bastard, didn’t bother picking it up, of course, and if Sumo decided to chew it up, that was Sumo’s business and Gavin’s fault entirely. He hadn’t even knocked. Which. Well. Hank supposed he did leave the door unlocked for him. That didn’t mean he had to interrupt the perfectly comfortable and quiet nap that Hank was working his way toward.

Quiet and comfortable didn’t describe Gavin, but Hank supposed he could keep trying. The man didn’t know the definition of chill, but Hank was determined to teach him.

Everyone needed a hobby.

Hank didn’t bother opening his eyes again after cracking them when Gavin first opened the door. He could already imagine every disbelieving look Gavin was probably throwing his way. “Gee, Gavin, I don’t know. What _is_ the point of relaxing? It’s a grand mystery of the fuckin’ universe.” Sighing, he did push himself a little more comprehensively into the corner of the couch. It was big, admittedly, but probably not big enough that Gavin wouldn’t scoff at him when he suggested that Gavin should just shut up and lie down with him.

But hell, if it was big enough for Sumo, it was big enough for Gavin. Didn’t bother Hank at all if he got crushed a bit in the process.

“Will you just get your ass over here?” Hank said when Gavin still wasn’t moving quickly enough. “Unless you’d rather burn an otherwise nice afternoon standing in my doorway instead.”

Gavin made a grumbling sound, but his boots thudded against the carpet and soon enough Hank could feel the heat of his glare on his face, pure and incandescent in its annoyance. Instead of smiling at Gavin’s misery, he patted the corner of the couch cushion.

“And take your pants off,” Hank said as soon as Gavin’s knee touched the couch. “I don’t want the imprint of your jeans permanently etched into my thighs. Jesus, it’s like you’ve never taken a nap in your entire God-damned life.”

“Fuck’s sake,” Gavin answered, no doubt rolling his eyes, but soon enough Gavin was pressed against him from chest to calf, his body warm against Hank’s even if he was stiff and uncomfortable about it. “This is childish.”

“Some of us are tired,” Hank pointed out, slow and deliberate. “You’re the one who called me and interrupted my nap and you’re the one who came over. So we’re doing this my way.”

Even though Gavin huffed, his breath warm against Hank’s neck, he settled easily enough. More easily than Hank fully expected. It was nice, not that Hank would ever tell Gavin as much. In fact, Gavin probably didn’t particularly want to hear it. He usually didn’t anytime Hank actually had something good to say to him.

But that was okay.

He didn’t feel the need to. Gavin was a pretty good detective. If he didn’t already know, he’d figure it out eventually.


End file.
